


You Make It Better

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [44]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, F/F, Playful Alex Danvers, Rainy Days, Trapped in a car together, Tumblr Prompt, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: A blown-out tire leaves Lena and Alex abandoned by the side of the road during a torrential downpour.  Lena curses the predicament they're found in, but Alex makes it all better.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356811
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	You Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Relationship: Agentcorp
>   * Prompt: (Courtesy of [write-it-motherfuckers](https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/615695991661871104/person-a-whats-your-most-precious-memory) on tumblr.) 
>     * >         Person A: “What’s your most precious memory?”
>         
>         Person B: “.....Honestly? That time when we sat in that shitty little car park late at night, eating those disgusting chips from the petrol station with the broken sign.”
>         
>         Person A: “.....Seriously? Why?”
>         
>         Person B: “Because that was the first time I ever saw you smile for real.”
>         
> 
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> Wasn't looking for a prompt, nor to write, but this one pulled a random story out of me that I felt like sharing. Lol. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr (Dreamsescapeus)](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com)!
> 
>   
> 

A thunderous bang accompanied the heavy drops of rain which pounded every surface it came in contact with. It was deafening. Especially from inside the car, where Lena was desperately trying to speak on the phone. The loud drumming and occasional grumbling of the lighting that followed thereafter, was doing a number on her ears. She swore it was going to drive her mad.

"We're at mile marker 73 off of the interstate," Lena said rather loudly, holding back a sigh. "Yes," she said, pausing to hear the woman on the other line. "Yes. Black Audi, that's correct." 

Lena was growing with frustration, nearly biting her tongue so that she wouldn't come off rude. And no, it wasn't just because she couldn't hear clearly. Her unfortunate circumstance was to blame. Mostly. She knew it wasn't the woman's fault that Lena was caught in a bad spot.

"An hour?! How the— Isn't there someone that can come sooner? No. No I don't understand. Clearly," she responded, with a little more agitation than before. "Yes, I get that it's a rainy hot mess out there, but— Fine. Fine," Lena relented as she shook her head.

With her patience running thin, she grit her teeth and shut her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, while listening quietly while the other woman on the other line apologize for the inconvenience and continue to explain why it would take so long for help to arrive. She was suddenly interrupted when the passenger door flung opene The vehicle shook as Alex dropped into the seat and quickly shut it after her. Lena's eyes softened at seeing Alex drenched from head to toe.

"Yes, okay, I understand. Thank you. Goodbye."

"That doesn't sound like great news," Alex commented as she observed Lena shake her head in dismay.

"You would be correct in your assumption."

Lena was about to go on a tirade about how tow companies should be more prepared when inclement weather was expected to hit, since the probability of accidents or mishaps along the highway would more prevalent, but as she put her phone down and glanced over to Alex once more— who happened to be rifling through her duffel bag— she immediately halted.

"Oh, love. You're soaked."

"I'm fine. A bit of water won't kill me," Alex smirked. She then pulled out a towel from the bag. "And see? Prepared."

Alex wiped her face then proceeded to dry her hair, all while Lena looked upon her with remorse.

"I'm sorry, you went all the way out to the trunk to fix the tire. I had no idea this damn thing didn't have a spare."

"I'll admit, I was surprised by that. A luxury vehicle like this and there's no spare. Hell, my jeep costs less than this thing and it comes with one," Alex responded as she rubbed the towel furiously against her hair. With the rain being far from letting up and realizing she'd probably get wet again, Alex didn't care what it would look like after.

Lena frowned. She honestly didn't have a good explanation for the lack of what is considered to be, an essential part of the car. Instead, in its place was a jack and a can of spray foam. Not helpful for a blown out tire.

"Don't worry about it, Lee," Alex said, feeling Lena's apologetic look on her. "I got the duffel. See? Good thing I was insistent on you leaving it in your car in case of emergencies."

When she was done 'drying off', Alex looked like a wet dog. Her make-up wasn't as crisp, her clothes were still sopping wet, and her hair was a shaggy mess. Yet, that confident and somewhat goofy smile plastered on her face made it seem like it didn't bother her at all.

"Well, you did hound me about it for days, you know."

"Lee, I'm well aware of how important it is to be prepared. Especially in my line of work. It's built-in at this point. And not for nothing, but, just because you have all the money in the world, doesn't mean you can't be too careful."

"I don't have all the money in the world, Alex," Lena chided, sending Alex a raised brow.

Alex chuckled at the look she received from her not-so-serious comment.

"Well, it's a hell of a lot more than I'll ever see in my day," she responded as she scratched her head and stared into her bag.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I can't decide if it's worth trying to change clothes. You said it'd be how long until the tow truck got here?"

"An hour. If that."

Alex groaned. "Really?"

"Don't even get me started again," Lena sighed heavily as she shook her head. "You should change. It might be a while."

"I'm gonna have to get nude in here," Alex realized, then let out a shortened laugh when Lena gave her a knowing look. "Okay, fine. It wouldn't be the first time. Not with you," she grinned. "But... getting out of wet clothes will suck. Especially in tight quarters. Maybe I'll just wait it out."

"Al, just change. You're going to be uncomfortable sitting in wet underwear for nearly an hour."

"Wouldn't be the first," Alex teased, earning her a slap on the arm.

"Different," Lena punctuated, but couldn't help but smirk.

"Fine. But I'll do it from the back-seat. I don't wanna accidentally hit you as I squirm and fight my way out of my clothes."

She tossed the duffel into the back-seat, leaned forward and quickly gave Lena a peck on the lips with a grin. She then hopped out of the car and into the back.  


  


* * *

  


About fifteen minutes later, Alex was dry...er. Her hair was still damp, but she had dry underwear on and couldn't be happier. Lena was right. It really did make a difference.

"Lee?"

"Hm?"

"I miss you. Come back here with me." 

Alex reached forward and tugged at Lena's jacket. Lena couldn't help but chuckle at the soft spoken whine.

"Darling," Lena said as she twisted in her seat to face Alex. "I would love nothing more, but there's no way I'm going out into the rain."

"I can come get you. I'll hold the towel over our heads."

"You'll just get wet again."

"Just my feet. And it's okay since I didn't put my shoes back on. I can just dry them on the towel afterwards. See?"

Alex hoisted one foot up in the air, holding her ankle while she wiggled her toes. The gesture pulled another laugh from Lena.

"Love, who knows what you'll step on out there. The side of the road is notorious for random pieces of debris strewn about. The last thing we need is to have you cut your feet on glass or something sharp. It's not worth it, Alex."

"Oh come on. Please come back here? It's lonely..."

Lena glanced over just in time to see that infamous Danvers pout. She huffed out a sigh and shook her head.

"Fine."

"Yesss! You can climb over. I'll help. Here," Alex reached both her arms forward, open and ready, as if she was attempting to 'catch' Lena.

Lena scoffed at the suggestion. "I'd rather climb out of the car."

"Pssh, why? I've seen how nimble you are. You can climb through just fine. There's enough room. And this way you won't get wet."

Lena dropped her open her jaw at the remark, picking up on the insinuated reference that Alex made poor attempts to hide. She was clearly biting down a cheeky grin that kept threatening to form. Lena glared, immediately following up with a forceful slap on Alex's knee. Alex just laughed and laughed, finally letting out when she'd been fighting to hold back. 

  


* * *

  


A while later, Lena was huddled up in the back with Alex under a thin, but warm blanket, her bare feet propped up on Alex's legs, which were propped up on the center console of the car. They sat together, laughing and chatting while they ate a bag of popcorn which Alex had dug up from her magical bag of supplies. Lena had been stubborn and did leave the car instead of attempting to contort her body to maneuver through the small space between the front seats, but also lost her shoes to the rain. It appeared that where they had parked, a somewhat deep and rapidly moving stream of water formed by the side of the car. Lena had stepped right into it as she got out.

"I told you you should've just climbed on through," Alex teased.

Lena just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not built for acrobatics, love. And— Oh no no no, and don't you even," she quickly followed, glaring at Alex as she'd realized what she'd said.

"What?" she chuckled in response. "I wasn't going to say a thing."

"Yes, you were. I know you, Alex Danvers. Don't think I don't," Lena smirked.

Alex attempted to hold back another grin. Of course she had something to add, referencing Lena's nimble abilities, which she'd been very lucky enough to see in person. Alex nearly dared to say it, despite Lena's adorable glare, but decided to spare her. For now. Instead, she opted to just sit quietly and let it go. However, after a minute had gone by, Alex spoke up once more.

"Hey, Lee?" she called out, her voice soft. Lena looked over to see Alex staring down at the now empty snack bag in front of her. Alex's mood had shifted. 

"Everything alright?"

"Yea, I just— this is random, but I just remembered a past memory with my dad," she answered, turning her head to face Lena. 

Lena was a bit concerned but only somewhat. Though Alex's tone was a sombre, there was a glimmer in Alex's eyes that appeared hopeful. Bittersweet.

"I'm just curious. What’s your most precious memory?"

Alex bypassed the retelling of her past and shifted gears, opting to gun for the question that came to mind, rather than dwell on what actually prompted her to begin with.

Lena thought about it as she chewed on the last bits of popcorn. She tipped her head back and stared up at the ceiling.

".....Honestly? That time when we sat in that shitty little car park late at night, eating those disgusting chips from the petrol station with the broken sign."

Alex blinked at the response. It took her a bit for her to recall the incident in question.

".....Seriously? Why?"

Lena smiled softly as she looked upon Alex's face. It was dark, but there was enough residual light peering into the vehicle for her to see the contours of Alex's face, framed by damp, dark hair. She looked into Alex's eyes with adoration.

"Because that was the first time I ever saw you smile for real."

Alex couldn't help but shyly smile back. She then leaned in and kissed Lena softly on the lips, biding her time to allow her to return the heartfelt warmth now blossoming in her chest.

"I love you," Alex whispered quietly between their faces. She cupped Lena's cheek and pulled away slowly, staring into those familiar green eyes. "I'm sorry my shit ass car left us abandoned in that lot."

The loving gesture left Lena forgetting all about the unfortunate situation they were in. 

"I love you too. And your car was fine, love. It was that lot that wasn't."

"Yea, you're right. It was probably one of the worse places my car could've died. But still, I admit, that clunker was a POS if I've ever seen one. It was on its way out."

Lena chuckled. It was true, sitting on the half stained upholstered seats of that old Honda, produced from the 80's, wasn't the best ride. But, it did get them from point A to B. Most of the time.

"Anyway, look how far we've come! An Audi that _just_ came out! It's far cry from that old beater! " Alex exclaimed, happy to no longer be caught in that hunk of junk.

"True, though, it still left us abandoned in the dark it seems."

Alex hummed and wrapped her arm around Lena to pull her close. "It's always an adventure with you, Lena Luthor. I wouldn't trade it for the world." Alex then quickly shifted to grab her bag of goodies. "Oh! I forgot about the cookies! I knew these would be fun to have. Want some?"

Lena chuckled. Sure, she was once more put out of way due to a vehicular incident, but being stuck with Alex was never a bore. It was nice to be trapped together sometimes, having fate create circumstances where they'd be force to take a pause from their busy lives and just enjoy each other's company. And as she watched Alex struggle with the wrapping on the cookie sleeve, she smiled, making sure to mark this memory as a fonder one.

  



End file.
